Lydia's New Life
by Drake Williams
Summary: Lydia save's her Thanes life, and gets married to him. She doesn't realize hes Dragonborn yet.
1. Chapter 1

Falling, But Being Caught

I was being assigned to a new Thane. Two men walked into the hall of Whiterun, one was Farkas, and the other…was….a new face. The man was a Nord, he had long white hair, and was horribly beaten up. He was young my age maybe, he was cute. But what got me was Farkas had the man's arm over his neck…he's hurt! "Lydia! The Harbinger is wounded!" Farkas screamed at me. I took the man and helped him get placed on a table. As his hand slid down my arm I felt a cold ring on his finger, and I saw there was a ring on some string around his neck. _He's taken…damn it. _"What happened?" I asked looking at Farkas, "We were…he's passing! Take off his armor! You must attend to his wound." Farkas said looking at me. I belted off his iron armor that was resting on his torso. He had abs, and lots of muscle, I was being attracted to him.

After I cleaned his wound, he was safe to rest. "Thank you did a good thing. Oh and that's your Thane by the way." Farkas said leaving me with him. The Thane's eyes slid open very slowly, he brushed his hand over mine. I looked down at his green eyes, "Hello my Thane." I said grasping his hand to comfort him. "Thank you for saving me." He said. I smiled, "You need to rest." I said. "Nonsense, we can go now." He said picking himself up, he slid off the table and stood up right. He grabbed his armor and belted it on, he was so over whelming, I found myself look up and down his figure. He was turning me on more and more, his voice tore me from the day dream. "Lydia? Are you ok you seem as if something is bothering you?" He voice was making me drunk, I could listen to it all day and night. "Im fine, Shall we go to your house, im a bit tired." I said.

I stepped in his house, and it smelt of flowers, and honey. I loved it. "My Thane, may I ask if you are married? I saw both of the rings…and thought…." My voice trailed off. He laughed, and looked at me, "The ring around my neck was my mother's before she died. The one I have on is my families ring." He said. _Yes! He's not taken._ "Oh." I said smiling. "Well im off to bed." I said walking up stairs and to the left into the spare bedroom. "Whoa. Your taking this one over here." He said pointing to the master bed, "My Thane, I couldn't that's you-" He cut me off. "I insist." He said. I blushed I really never had a bed that big all to myself.

My armor fell to the ground. I put on a shirt I had in my bag, I placed my armor beside my bed, as I put my armor down, my gaze went to tan thing in the door way. I followed the long whatever it was, I saw him, looking at me. I was shocked, he was interested, "My Thane?" I said looking at him. He cleared his throat, "Im sorry to intrude, but I heard a thump I thought you fell. I'll be going. Oh, and please stop calling me "Thane" it's Gromm." He said. _Gromm…its fits perfectly, _"As you wish Gromm." I said about to turn when his hand grabbed mine, his hand was soft but still rough on some spots. "And you don't have to be all feminine, and "As you wish my Thane" around me. Let loose, relax." He said looking at me with his green orbs, all I focused on was his eyes. I nodded, and he was off to the spare room. I wanted him to stay.

I woke up and smelt something great from downstairs. I walked downstairs with my shirt and panties on, he was making breakfast. "Good morning my…good morning Gromm." I said correcting myself. "Good morning Lydia. Would care for some eggs?" He asked me. I nodded and he put some on my plate and sliced some bread and smeared it with cheese for me. The eggs were delicious and the bread went well with it, after I was finished he gave me some milk, I gulped the milk down. "Thank you." I said getting up. "No need your live here. Feel free to do as you wish here." He said. I nodded. I never felt so welcome in my life. I felt as if I was married to him; even know how bad I wanted to be. I walked upstairs to put my armor on and get ready for the day. I walked into the hall and saw Gromm put on his armor, which he wore so well, it turned me on to see him in armor. He belted on his quiver and put his sword on his waist and his bow on his back. "Ready?" He asked. I blinked not hearing his words, he walked over to me took both my hands and placed them together and gently gripped them. I blinked, "Sorry. Yes im ready." I said looking at him. He smiled, and gave my hands back.

The giants club landed mere inches from me, Gromm climbed up his leg and shot two arrows into his head but still didn't die. Gromm fell and landed on his back knocking the wind out of him. "This guys tough." He said getting on his feet, he punched Gromm away. I ran up to the troll and lashed out at him, until it kicked me away. My sword flew away from me, the giant rose its club over its head, then Gromm stood in its way and threw his sword on the ground. He fell on the ground and arch his back, fur came out of his armor until he tore all of it off and he changed into a werewolf. I've never seen anything like it, he howled and attacked the giant, blood going past his claws. Until the giant stopped moving, and Gromm looked at me, I was still on the ground, I crawled back then he started to change back. He fell onto the ground, I sat there…motionless. He got up and picked up his armor piece by piece and put it back on, he looked at me with pain stricken eyes. He picked up my sword, he walked over to me, "You ok?" He asked. "Im fine, are you ok?" I asked. "I guess that was your first time seeing a transformation. Yes im fine, just….restless." He said. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up to my feet. He gave me my sword, "After we get to Riften we can go home." He said I nodded.

I waited by the Riften gates for Gromm. He said he needed to get something. When he turned…it scared me, but I felt safer knowing he could take on the world, and he loved me. He came back and I saw him put something glowy in his bag. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded. "Are you scared around me?" He asked. "When you changed I was…a little shaken up. But I feel safer being with you." I said. "Good. I wouldn't want you to fear me." After he said that he put the amulet of Mara around his neck. "You want to get married?" I asked stopping. "Yes. Why do you want to get married to me?" He asked, did he really just ask me, I started to blush. "Well…I….I…." I was stuttering. I bit my lip, Gromm pressed his lips on mine. It caught me off guard at first, but the I pressed back and wrapped my arms around his back. I pulled back…"Yes." I said, Gromm's smile was ear to ear, he picked me up by my thighs. He held me all the way to an inn in Riften.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as a New Woman

The golden band was cold on my finger, but I myself was warm inside. My white dress went down to my ankles, just enough so I could walk. My black hair was held up by a rose in my left ear. Gromm was in a black shirt that was laced to the neck, and brown leggings and black boots that went to his shines. I was blocking everything out, and before I knew it Gromm was leaning towards me for the kiss. His lips brushed mine, those soft, but scared lips. He pressed his hand onto my waist, and I wrapped my hands around his neck. I was getting back to hearing everything and I heard clapping, lots of clapping.

It was about 8 at night. Gromm was caring me, while I was pressing my head to his warm chest. We walked into our house and walked upstairs and plopped me on the bed. "Good night." He said and laid next to me, and pretended to snore. He opened his eyes a smiled, "You have pretty eyes," he said looking at me, he was lost in my eyes. I choked a little, "Thank you," I said biting my lip. "Please tell me you know what happens to newly-weds on their first night of being married…right?" I asked laying next to him. "If I do?" He said, "Then I will make you a happy man," I said. "And if I don't?" "You'll get it anyway." I said straddling him. "What if I already a happy man?" He said leaning up and kissing me.

His lips were soft, but then scarred on some sides, I loved it. His lips tasted like sweet apples, and his hand were always warm around my waist. I didn't want to let go, or for him to let go. I wanted to freeze this night and make it last forever. I pulled back, "Then I will make you happier," I said running my hands down under the hem of his shirt. I tugged his shirt, as he raised his arms for it to get off his skin. His abs were tight, his arms were tighter, and he smelt like freshly picked flowers. I leaned down kissing him again, I was addicted to his lips I couldn't help myself. He put his hand under my dress and tugging it off my body, leaving me in only panties looking at him.

I saw his eyes look me up and down, and his tongue run along his lower lip. He wrapped me in his arms and shifted us so I was on the bottom. He bit at my ear, and kissed my collarbone. This was torture, I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. He went down to my panties, "Do you like these?" He asked looking at me. "Yes I do. Their soft, and cute." He let out a sigh and slid them off of my hips. He went back up to me and kissed me again while rubbing my left nipple. I let out a little moan, and practically pushed him down. His tongue was soft and was gentle, it was amazing. His tongue and his hand playing with my breasts were killing me inside, I wanted him so badly.

His tongue was getting softer and softer, he was amazing. I loved him; I wanted him to know that. I was on the verge of a climax when I pulled him up and sank my lips with his, this time I spread his lips and explored his mouth from all possible angles. Tasting myself was making me more aroused. I shifted, and was now on top of him, I arched my back and slid down to his pants, "Do you like these pants?" I asked looking up at him with a smile, "Yes I do, they are soft, like your skin." He said looking at me, he made me smile. He pulled his pants down causing his member to all most hit me in the face. "Gromm, this is probably the biggest….thing….I have ever seen." I said before I wrapped my mouth around it. It barley fit in my mouth, I felt his abs tighten in pleasure. He grabbed the sheets and wouldn't let go, and he played with my hair, twirling it with his fingers. I swirled my tongue around and felt him tighten, I bobbed up and down feeling Gromm bounce a little on the bed, I knew he was getting lots of pleasure because I tasted some of his salty liquid in on my tongue, then I felt him tighten, to explode….and I stopped.

I looked at him when I sat on his waist, it went deep. I moaned his name, Gromm moaned my name, and played with my hair some more. I wiped my head back feeling his member go deeper, it was amazing. I felt like a princess being given what I wanted most. Gromm ripped me open and replaced everything he took. He grabbed onto my hips and pushed me down a little more, and a gently. How much deeper can it get, it was in all the way I hope or I will explode and never walk right again.

His roughish soft hands caressed my body. I couldn't take it, and I could tell he couldn't either. It felt like a warm sensation then it exploded like he did too. I fell and landed next to him, he slid out of me so gently, I almost didn't feel it. Gromm looked at me staring right into my green eyes with his grayish blue eyes, and pushed some hair out of my face. "That was awesome," I said rubbing a hand down to his belly button. He smiled and got out of bed and put out the candles and opened up some windows, and got back into bed. "Now im cold," I said looking at him. He leaned down and got a shirt and gave it to me and pulled some blankets around us. I was now warm.

He was flat on his back with blankets up to his waist, with his hairless chest exposed. I placed me hand on his chest and snuggled next to him laying my head on his shoulder. I felt him move then give me one last love filled kiss on my head and we were out. Sleeping to wake up tangled with the love of our lives, not regretting anything.

**Sorry this one took so long. New Jersey had a very bad storm and my electricity was out for about 3 days. And I took a trip to my uncles so I couldn't really write. Oh, and I thank the four that reviewed this story. It really meant a lot to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Pain

I woke up to find Gromm next to me, his chest rising and falling lightly. I smiled at the sight. I slid out of bed and went to the wash room. I sat in the tub letting the warm water relax around me; I washed my hair, and my body. I let my head sink back to the smooth wood of the tub, I closed my eyes. It was great, relaxing. I wondered if we will ever go on more adventures, like that day with the giant, explore more caves and what not. I pushed that idea away when I heard Gromm get out of bed. I let the water drain out and wrap myself in a towel. "Morning," I said walking to the wardrobe. "Morning," He responded with a deep and a little cracky voice.

I put my undergarments on and slipped on a light purple dress that went to my thighs. Turned to look at Gromm, he had on just black linen shorts on and his sword strapped around his waist. He walked downstairs and made breakfast. I sat in the chair closest to the fire, I was curious…I wanted to know. I couldn't hold it in, "Will we go back to exploring? I mean I still want to….but if you don't want to its ok." I said looking at him. His head rose from the fire, the glow of the fire on his face making him look tanner than he really was. "Im still thinking, I don't want to lose you." He said getting up and wrapping me in his arms. I loved his warmth; it always made me feel like I lived for a reason. It always made me smile, we were perfect.

I finished my breakfast and washed my plate. "Well I don't want to lose you either," I said going to Gromm and drawing a line on his chest with my finger. Gromm grabbed my wrist, I was confused, he liked it when I did that. "Shhhh. Did you hear that….?" He said, I didn't hear anything, "No….are you-" I was cut off by a man in light armor falling through our door. Gromm pushed me behind him and unsheathed his sword. The man got to his feet, it looked like a bandit. He looked at Gromm, "Die." He said as he charged Gromm. Gromm put the tip of his sword to the ground making the man trip and fall on his back. He got back up and thrust at Gromm, Gromm twisted his sword around the bandits and made the bandit hit the table and cause his sword to get stuck, Gromm stabbed him causing blood to splash Gromm in the face. "Upstairs, Go." He said. I rushed upstairs.

I slapped my armor on, and so did Gromm. He took my hand into his rough one and we ran outside. It looked like hell, bodies of guards everywhere, blood, heads, and arms. It was a bandit raid from hell. Gromm turned his head towards a sound that sounded like bloody murder, our hands were still tangled, we both ran up to the market section of Whiterun. We ran up the steps three at a time, we saw a woman getting chased by four bandits. She got behind us and Gromm let go of my hand and unsheathed his sword. "Go!" He said and I was running towards two. I flicked my wrist and cut one on the neck making him grab at his throat. The other bandit ran towards me while I threw a dagger at his arm, he deflected it and it fell to the ground in pieces. Great.

I raised my sword and deflected blow after blow. Until I saw an opening, he was so caught up at killing me he never covered his leg, after I blocked another blow, he threw his sword to the side and cut his leg making him drop to his leg and then stab him in the head. I saw Gromm finishing off his kills. "You ok?" I said running over to him. "Yeah. We need to move." He said, we went further until more bandits came out towards us. There were too many, I looked over to Gromm who took my hand and drug me over next to him. "Cover your ears," He said. I looked at him and he was looking at the bandits who were running over to us. That's when I heard the ear shattering shout.

I slapped my hands over my ears, and dropped to my knees. I looked up at Gromm, he was shouting then I looked over to the bandits and they all caught on fire and were running back and forth. When It stopped I lowered my hands and Gromm caught me, that's when I fainted.

_Lots of stars were around me. Then I saw him, Gromm, shouting. Only the Dragonborn can shout, or….no. He can't be. Am I really married to the Dragonborn? I was torn from this and plunged into a valley. It was empty, just me. Then I saw a figure, it was a dragon. I covered myself to feel the heat of the fire it would breathe. I never came. "Lydia. It's me…Gromm." It said. I looked up and saw it look over to me, it was red, and mixed with blue that went to the bottom half. "G-Gromm? Why are you a dragon?" I asked looking up at it. "Your dreaming. There isn't much time, I have to tell you that im the real Dragonborn. I didn't tell you because I thought you would hate me, you would resent me. Im sorry." He said. Then I heard another shout, it was another dragon. _

_Gromm flew away, "Gromm! Come back! Gromm!" I shouted to him then the other dragon sank his claws into Gromm…_

I shot up…"GROMM!" I yelled. I felt the sweat making my hair stick to my skin. I took a moment to look around. I was on the table the first day I met Gromm, when he was injured. Still in Whiterun, then I heard footsteps on the stone outside the doors. Then the doors swung open and Gromm sprinted to me. His steel plate armor was bloodied like him, his right arm plates were gone, and his chest was slashed open, his hands were bloodied too, just like his face. "Im here." He said holding me. "I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead." He said rocking me back and forth. "Im ok….im ok…." My voice trailed off, I rested my head on his chest plate. His thumb stroked the side of my arm, his rough finger felt good on my smooth pale skin. "Your cold." He said. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a thin blanket. He wrapped me in it, and then I realized I was in my dress.

"Is it over? The raid…is it over?" I asked. "Yes. We finished off the rest when I heard you scream my name. You were out for a few hours." He said still rubbing my arm. "We didn't you tell me you were Dragonborn?" I looked up at him. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me, you were scared enough when I turned. I didn't want to see you leave and never come back. Im sorry…I just thought…im sorry." He said pulling my closer to him. Even know his armor was cold I felt his warmness from his body. I felt his cold rings on my back, I felt my ring on my finger. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked to the gate, I smelt smoke and death, then I smelt Gromm, and his honey.

We walked to our house and Gromm put my on the bed, and I snuggled into the covers. Gromm took off his armor so his black shorts and a dagger were left. He grabbed some nails and a hammer and went downstairs. _BANG!...BANG!...BANG!_ I thought he was putting the door up, I walked downstairs and saw he did put the door back up. He turned around to look at me, he smiled, I smiled back.

It happened so quick I couldn't even react. Pale arms broke through the door and wrapped themselves around Gromm's arms to make sure he couldn't move, and sucked him through the door. "GROMM!" I screamed. I ran out the door, it was night, but the moon made sure there was light, and I saw a big bat like creature holding onto Gromm, "Vampire," I whispered. Pain shot through me like an arrow, Gromm was going to be killed, and I wanted him back, I wanted it to be just a bad dream, I wanted to shut my eyes and open them and him holding me. It didn't work. He was lost, and there wasn't anything I could do. I dropped to my knees and began to cry and cry. I got up and began to run for him, then Farkas grabbed my waist and began to bring me back to the house, and I tried to escape, but he was too strong…"GROMM!" I screamed again until I fell to my knees again, too weak to get back up.

_4 days later…_

I was sitting in the wooden chair next to the fire reading a book. I was trying to coop with the pain of losing him. It had been 4 days, Farkas had to make me dinner, and he had to walk me to my room to make sure I don't hurt myself. I was in pain, I wanted him back so bad, I knew he was dead, I knew I was never going to see him again. I wanted to feel his warmth when he wrapped me with his big arms; I wanted to feel his chest on mine. It was never going to happen.

I heard footsteps outside the door Farkas had to fix. I knew it was Farkas checking up on me again. The door swung open and I thought I was a dream. But it wasn't…

I slowly got up and walked towards him, claw marks on his chest, blood covered every inch of his body. Claw marks on his arms, and his back. Blood dripped over his arms, and out from the cuts on his arms. He looked at me, his mouth was open and he was panting. His white hair was smeared with blood as well. I touched his cheek; it was warm, and scratchy from his new light beard. His rough and bloody hand grabbed mine and lightly squeezed, I began to cry then I put my head on his chest. He was back…for me. I cried harder now, I grabbed his hand and walked him upstairs so he could wash up.

The water was steaming up the room, Gromm washed away the blood. I knelt down next to the tub and dabbed some cloth in clean water and pressed in on his wounds on his arms. He grit his teeth, then I dabbed it on his chest. "Thank you." He said looking up at me. I didn't say anything just washed the blood of his face and around his mouth and cheeks. "If you're mad its fine, I understand." He said. I smacked my lips and pushed my lips on his. He lifted his arms out of the water and wrapped them around me. I was melting away, I waited for this, and the warmth of the water was blending with his warmth. I took my dress off and laid in the tub so my back was to his chest, the water was hot at first then it was warm. Gromm's arms were wrapped around my chest; he kissed the top of my head. The pain was gone, he was back, and I loved it. I loved him.

He leaned down to my ear, his beard was scratching a little of my cheek, his breath warm on my neck, "I love you." He said. His breath was hot, it made me shiver. His arms around me tightened, I shifted my body so that I was facing him, and kissed him deeper. His rough hand was on my cheek and his other was on my waist. I loved him more than ever; my little warrior came back to me, and only me. I will never let him go…ever. Never let him out of my sight, he loved me like I loved him.

That night, I was wrapped around him, and his warmth let me sleeping soundly.

**I think the next chapter is going to be the last. This was really fun to write, and the reviews were awesome. Make sure to check out my other stories, reviews would be kick ass. I thank you again, the people who have reviewed and made this story happen, you guys are the best.**


	4. Chapter 4

Comfort

Waking up with two big arms wrapped around me, with my arms holding on…was comforting. Gromm's chest was pressed up to my back; I felt his heartbeat, his warm heartbeat. Then I saw the marks on his arms, the deep cuts of vampires, shot into my skull. I unhooked my fingers around his forearms and slipped out of his grasp. I slid out of bed, that's when I felt a pain in my stomach. I pressed my hand on my stomach feeling it bulge out a little, and then I realized…._Im pregnant._

I was up lifted by joy and happiness. Then I heard Gromm get out of bed, "Are you alright?" He asked as I turned to him. "Fine," I said, not yet….not now. He rubbed his head with his hand. "Im going to go help around the city, build what needs to be re-built." He said; I nodded.

He grabbed a sleeveless light green shirt and dark shorts. I was cooking when I felt his hands around my waist and his beard in my hair. I felt his kiss on my head, I smiled. "I love you." He said. "I love you too," I said back then he let go and walked out the door. I ate the breakfast, eating more than usual making sure the baby got what he needed. _Im so happy!_ I let out a light squeal. _I hope it's a boy. If it's a girl I will still be happy._

I heard the banging of hammers and the nails went through the wood to rebuild the houses. _He's out there helping, just like he will help me with the baby._ So many things went through my head, some I couldn't even understand. Gromm will have to build a bed, and a crib, while I make the clothes. My feminine side was bursting out of its seams more than ever now. I wanted to tell Gromm so bad, but I don't know how he will take it. I want him to stay and help me with it, I don't want him to be angry, I want him to be happy and wrap me and his un-born child in his arms.

I was sitting in a chair, rubbing my belly and singing a song my mother sang to me when I was a child. _Gromm, There's something I need to tell you. Im pregnant, No….Gromm, you're going to be a father. Ah! Why does it have to be so fucking hard?_ I was arguing with myself, I was so scared I didn't want him to leave me.

**Gromm**

The sun was beating down on me as I hammered harder and harder down on the nail. My mind kept going to Lydia, in her white night gown, right before I stepped out of the door. Her black hair in a ponytail, her soft hands cooking, it was amazing waking up next to her sweet smelling hair every day. _If she came up to me and said she was pregnant, I would stay with here. Through it all, I would provide for her. I would make her the happiest woman alive._

I couldn't keep my mind off her, until the dark memories of how that vampire ripped me away from her. It took me to this castle, where I was tortured, about this band of people called the "Dawnguard" they scratched me everywhere, they threw me in with female vampires and they tried to bite me. I wouldn't let them. Then while I was in my cell I carved a bone into a pick and escaped.

I knew Lydia was broken, as soon as I stepped into Whiterun Farkas ran up to me and told me what happened since I left. Lydia was grieving me, how he had to comfort her as I was gone. Then I saw her again, they way she touched me cheek made me remember I was had a life to go back to. That I shouldn't jump off a mountain, that I was abandoned.

I was so caught up in remembering everything that I hadn't noticed I finished two houses and was on to the next. It was amazing, that when I fell through the roof and landed on my side.

**Lydia**

I heard a crack and ran outside; I looked to the right to see everyone crowded around a house. I walked through the crowd, I saw Gromm laid on the ground gasping for air. I ran towards him, "Im fine….the wind…..knocked….out…" he wheezed out a few words. I laid my hand on his side; he grasped my hand, not hard. And got up, "Im done for today. I want to take you out tonight." He said grasping my hands together, I smiled, I tried to put on a im-not-carrying-a-baby smile. _He didn't notice, good. _

I slid out of my night gown, and slid into an emerald green dress, and some black shoes. I put a flower in my hair to keep it up right, and I turned to see Gromm staring at me, mouth open, eyes moving. He had a green vest on with stitched on brown sleeved shirt on, with grey leggings and black boots. He looked at me more and more, "You look….amazing," he said. I smiled, making my white teeth show, "You look good yourself," I said laughing.

Gromm entwined our hands together. We walked into the bar in Whiterun; he walked over into another room. He closed the door behind us, and sat down on a chair. "Sit on my lap, hurry before someone comes in," He said in a whisper. I sat down and the chair moved into the wall, revealing a huge room. Music was playing, people were seated and talking, waitresses, and waiters going around giving food, and drinks to people at tables, it was amazing.

Gromm got up my hand still tangled with his; I looked behind us as the seat went back through the wall. "Where are we?"I asked looked around. My eyes were wide, and I was smiling. "We are still in Whiterun, don't worry. This is the finest place to be in; it's like a second bar, just….inn like. No drunks or anything like that." He said looking amazed himself, "It's only for trusted people only," He said whispering in my ear.

Gromm walked slowly, so I could look at everything. There were beautiful paintings, swords, axes, ancient quotes. It was like Sovngarde just I wasn't dead. Gromm brought out a seat for me to sit in, I sat in it and he pushed me in. Gromm spun around on his heel and sat on the chair in front of me. I was going to tell him after dinner.

I finished the roasted boar, and water. I wiped my face, and saw Gromm using a knife and fork like me. He sipped at his ale, "Gromm I have to tell you something." I said looking at him. He looked up at me, and wiped his mouth and hands clean, I took his hand. I in haled, it felt like everything was frozen, I blocked everything out besides us. I was scared, and I was happy, but I needed to tell him, I had to. "Gromm….Im pregnant." I said looking at him. His eyes widened, "You mean im going to be a dad?" He asked looking at me, I nodded. He looked around, then got up and wrapped me in a hug, "Your not mad?" I asked, He pulled back, "Of course not, I will stand by you with this child, I will work for both of you." He said brining me to another big hug.

I was complete. He wasn't angry; he was happy, almost happier than me. We danced on the floor for what felt like a life time. I laid my head on his shoulder smelling his sent I loved so much. We walked out of the bar; Gromm was holding me like I was his bride all over again. He gently laid me on the bed and kicked off his boots. I laid on my side, and I felt Gromm pull off his shirt, then pull the covers over us. He wrapped his hand around me and laid it on my belly, his head was on my hair, his breath made me shiver, "I love you." He said rubbing my belly. "I love you too." I said back.

I needed comfort, and I was getting it. He loved me and I loved him. It was just a matter of time before the baby was born, and we would a happy family, with the heir of the Dragonborn in my belly.

**Thank you for all the people who reviewed this. You guys made this story possible, you guys are like my best friends right now. This story was a lot of fun to write. Please check out my other stories on my profile, reviews would be awesome as all hell. And credits to my cousin Kate, and my best friend GG who gave me some ideas for this story. **

**-Will**


End file.
